


Свобода или...

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: В нашей визуальной выкладке есть посвященный Ипполиту Муравьеву-Апостолу диптих«Свобода или...»А это стихи о них же.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Союз спасения 2021: внеконкурс





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

_Ты уехал на юг, а здесь настали_ чёрные дни  
Ты уехал на юг, а за спиною рушился мир  
Ты уехал на юг от тюрьмы, вечнодлящейся тьмы  
Ты уехал на юг, ты уехал, уехал на юг  
Отрицая молчаньем любое неловкое «нет лошадей»  
Повергая в отчаянье всех станционных и пришлых людей  
Ты уехал на юг от беды, заметая следы  
Ты уехал на юг, ты сбежал, ты уехал на юг  
Как монета в прореху кармана, как призрак, как тать   
Ты приехал на юг, что за краем тумана готов просиять  
Авалоном - и зимние яблоки пахнут, как снег  
Ты приехал на юг. За спиной ничего уже нет.    
И звездою сгорает надежда – страшна, высока  
Ты уходишь в последнее «между»; пистолет у виска:  
«Удержи ее в небе, мой брат, я ещё постараюсь успеть.

_Добрый день, моя смерть_ ,

Добрый день, добрый день, моя смерть»

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/bb/4IBZLhT4_o.jpg)  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

«Только прошу, осторожней с моей рукой:  
Как для правши невозможен такой покой.  
Лёгкая рана – без пластыря и бинтов»

Кажется странной лаково-алой кровь.  
В стылой неволе тянется злая ночь  
Даже без боли все одно - «чем помочь?»  
«Полноте, кончено! Помощи больше нет»  
Шалые гончие лижут кровавый след  
Как перекинуться, оборотнем – уйти?  
Не повернуть лица, не попросить «Прости»  
Как там? «Свобода нам или же точно смерть»?

...Лошадь без повода, мерзлая круговерть  
Плен? Хватит. Годы? Нет. В выстывшем январе  
Смерть есть свобода. «Или» равно тире.

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/62/zqE8Oofx_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
